


linear

by dadanxki (pindanglicious)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, TsukiKage, idk - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/dadanxki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini hari yang bodoh. [tsukishima ・ kageyama]</p>
            </blockquote>





	linear

**Author's Note:**

> **linear**
> 
> **disclaimer  
>  haikyuu © furudate haruichi  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **warning: drabble . shounen-ai . etc**
> 
> **sum:** _ini hari yang bodoh._

Tsukishima tidak punya alasan untuk menghabiskan jam pulang di _gymnasium_ belakang sampai petang diganti malam yang membentang. Pikirnya, hari ini tak ada wacana apa-apa soal rencana kegiatan seusai sekolah. Tapi itu bukan jawaban mengapa dia berdiri di sini sekarang; dengan bola voli yang dipegang.

Dan, tentu saja, si nomor punggung sembilan.

"Ha-hari ini saja aku minta bantuanmu untuk menemani latihan, _boge!_ "

Dari balik lensa, mata secokelat madu itu mengutuk. "Aku tidak di sini untuk mendengar ocehan panjangmu, _Ou-sama,_ "

—lalu dia menyalahi dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengiyakan ajakan Kageyama. Lagi, Tsukishima tidak punya alasan. Untuk berkata sebuah _tidak_ yang bermakna tolakan. "Kau bodoh. Hari ini libur latihan, jelas-jelas Daichi-san yang bicara. Dan mana si kecil Hinata yang biasanya membuntutimu seperti anak itik?"

Kageyama bisa mendengar gema suara bola yang ditepuk ketika lelaki pirang itu melayangkan _jump serve._ Dia berlari menghampiri bola, sepatunya berdecit mengenai lantai. "Itu pertanyaanku, _boge!_ " hardiknya retoris sambil memukul balik bola. "Kau juga tidak bersama anakmu si Yamaguchi! Ini adil!"

Hinata pulang lebih awal karena bocah itu harus berurusan dengan Yachi. (Katanya, begitu.) Kageyama bisa saja mengajak Sugawara-san atau Tanaka-san—atau Asahi-san untuk menemani sesi _latihan mandiri_ kali ini. Tapi dia tak mau bermasalah dengan Daichi-san. ( _Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh_ gymnasium _sebelum ujian tengah semester usai!_ —ah, Kageyama ingat jelas wanti-wanti itu. Tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menurutinya.)

"Kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakanku untuk latihan **berdua**? Kau bisa saja menolak." Pemuda itu bertanya penuh penekanan. Dia kembali menerima operan bola yang sudah enam periode berulang-aling kanan-kiri di atas net. "Dan kita bisa pulang untuk belajar di rumah," dia melanjutkan.

Tsukishima mendengus.

"Karena kau bodoh," celetuknya datar. Kakinya berlari membentuk sudut tumpul ke kanan dari tempat awalnya berdiri.

"OI!"

Begitu suara sang _Ou-sama_ yang memaki. Dia mengutuki nama Tsukishima Kei di sela gigi. Bukan Kei namanya kalau tidak tertawa sadis mendengar reaksi korban sarkasmenya.

Oh, Kageyama sadar kalau dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Dia belum bisa menendang tungkai lelaki bajingan itu di saat krusial. _Belum._

"Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan kencanmu, berhubung kita belum pernah berdua begini sebelumnya. Benar, Tobio?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh sebentar. Kemudian dikejutkan dengan bunyi pukulan _smash_ yang nyaring menggema di telinga. Ekor mata melirik sosok lawan mainnya ketika sang empu hendak mengambil bola.

"Kau menghilangkan fokus!" teriak Kageyama dari kejauhan. Dia memalingkan muka yang entah kenapa terasa panas. "Dan jangan pernah panggil aku sebutan itu, Tsukishima! Mengerikan!"

Si bungsu Tsukishima mendengus. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melayangkan servis ke depan.

"Kita hanya berdua dan sudah berhubungan _gelap_ selama dua bulan tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kuingatkan itu, _Ou-sama_."

Pemuda berambut legam di depan memutar bola mata sambil mendecih. Punya perkara dengan orang itu lebih rumit daripada harus mencari luas daerah grafik menggunakan integral, atau, semacamnya. Tsukishima Kei adalah faktor penyebab migrain.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku _Ou-sama_ dengan nadamu yang menyebalkan," ungkap si raja.

Bibir tipis sang tuan pirang yang semula linear membentuk sebuah kurva; dia menyeringai, menggoda, menyebalkan seperti biasa. Kageyama ingin sekali melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Oh, kau menganggapnya panggilan _sayang?_ "

"Ini bodoh. Demi Tuhan, berhenti bicara sebelum tanganku melayang!"

(—dan petang itu tidak akan usai sebelum mereka kelelahan.)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: debut di hq, langsung nyampah tskg ha ha ha selera kapal saya emang selalu begini maafkeun. sbnrnya uda lama terjun di hq—especially tskg. tapi baru kepikiran bikin fic tahun ini lol apaan banget
> 
> oh and one thing
> 
> this drabble is quite silly =)
> 
> /kemudianlari
> 
> salam kenal untuk semuanya!
> 
> .
> 
> rin


End file.
